


Stuck in the closet

by Ednoncosplay



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednoncosplay/pseuds/Ednoncosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s JayBabs smut again! Harder-Better-Faster-Stronger! And once again, I hope none of my irl friends read this!<br/>Prompt: "Close Proximity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the closet

Barbara and Jason were running through dark narrow alley ways as a helicopter above tried to search for them with a spotlight. Splashing through large puddles, zigging and zagging around corners, the spotlight started to catch up with them. Jason stopped in front of a locked door and slammed his shoulder into it a few times. The door eventually budged and opened and he quickly ran in, dragging Barbara behind. Just as the spotlight reached their position, he closed the door behind them. The two ended up in what seemed to be a maintenance closet that was dimly lit, and there wasn’t much space at all in there. Both of them were tense, their bodies pressed up against one another as they held each other in the cold dark room.

“You think they’re gone?” Barbara whispered. Just as Jason was about to speak, he heard multiple police sirens pass by them on the connecting street.

“…I think we should wait it out.” Jason finally whispered. They were in their civilian clothes, no costumes or masks, so staying unseen was important. Jason had been picking up Barbara for a date when a bank robbery went on and the two thought they could intervene. Somehow the GCPD ended up chasing them though.

“You know I can just talk to my dad…He’d be able to clear this up.” Barbara whispered.

“For you, maybe. I’m still wanted in five other countries, remember?” He whispered back. Barbara didn’t say anything seeing as he was probably right. A few moments went by and the tension settled down a bit, but once in a while they heard a squad car circle around.

“You can get your hands off my ass now.” She whispered, not sure why she was in disbelief that he’d use the opportunity to cop a feel.

“You first, Barbie.” He said. She realized her hands were indeed on his butt, she must have let them fall there when she was too busy being nervous. Barbara put her hands to her sides, but Jason just squeezed playfully as his hands remained on her. She slapped his chest lightly.

“Jason Peter Todd, we are not going to do this right now when there could be a dozen cops outside this door waiting for a reason to barge in.” She whispered slightly frustrated.

“Yeah. Doesn’t that excite you?” His was whispering it so close to her ear and she could feel his breath tickling her neck.

“No, it doesn’t…” She lied.

“Why are you pressing your hips into me so hard then?” He smiled as he began to nibble on her ear, planting kisses on her jaw here and there.

“Shut up, Todd.” She smiled and whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer, hands running through his hair.

“Right, we should shut up. Because getting caught would be bad. And you don’t want anyone coming in here seeing you doing something… naughty, would you?” He teased her as he started kissing her lips, his hands moving up to go under the hem of her shirt as he rubbed her lower back. Barbara didn’t say anything in response, but her kisses were growing more earnest, her tongue was massaging his. He was right, the idea of getting caught by someone, anyone, was turning her on in a way she didn’t know could.

“Barbara.” He whispered in her mouth. “Tell me you want me.”

“I want you, Jason. Right here, right now.” She whispered back between kisses, grinding her hips on his leg now. As one of Jason’s hands went up to undo her bra, the other went down her pants between her legs. He was working quick, wasting no time as he rubbed the fabric of her panties over her. Barbara didn’t want to waste time either and started undoing his belt. As their tongues danced and they nipped at each other’s lips, she briefly broke off the kiss to yank Jason’s jeans and boxers down in one swift motion. Her hands immediately went to his erection and began stroking it a few times as she looked at him.

“I said right now, Todd.” She said seductively. Jason took charge again, turning her around and pulling her jeans and panties down to her ankles as well. She was a bit surprised by the force he was using but was thoroughly enjoying it. Jason had sparked something inside of her that needed to be put out quick. She leaned forward a little, giving him a better angle, her hands resting on the wall in front of her. His hands went to her waist as he was about to enter her, feeling how wet she was with the tip of his cock.

“You’re gonna have to remember to be quiet.” He whispered. Barbara just looked over her shoulder before taking his hand and putting it over her mouth. Oh, this was going to be fun. In one motion, Jason sank into her and she would’ve yelped if it wasn’t for his hand. Jason had to grit his teeth himself from how amazing it felt.

“God, Barbie, you feel so good.” Jason whispered in her ear from behind as he kept going in and out. She lightly moaned in response, loving the feeling of being taken hard and rough, especially in such a risky situation. She had to hand it to him, Jason was certainly bold about how they would have sex sometimes. Her breathing got heavy as she bounced off of him, pressing back whenever he pushed in.

Jason lightly bit down on the back of her shoulder and moaned into it. He knew she loved it when he was audible since it was rare. In their situation being audible wasn’t ideal, but that’s what made it more exciting for them. Sensing she was close, his hand that was on her hip moved back around to her front between her legs and started rubbing her clit. It only took a few seconds of this before he felt her pulsing around him, staying fully inside her to let her enjoy her orgasm. Barbara whimpered into his hand as she came and started to bite on one of his fingers to stay quiet. Jason didn’t seem to mind though. As she came down from her high, he sat back on a crate and wrapped his arms around her.

“That was amazing.” She said, sighing heavily as she leaned back into him, rubbing his hands that were now around her waist. As she shifted around a bit to turn and kiss him, she realized he was still fully erect and inside her. “You didn’t finish?”

“Nope.” He whispered and kissed her. “Too busy concentrating on you.” He said lovingly with a smile.

“Oh, Jay… that’s sweet of you.” Barbara said. “But that’s not gonna fly with me.” She added suddenly.

Barbara kicked off the jeans around her ankles, got up, then turned around to straddle him in one swift motion. She took his erection in her hand and lined him up with herself before sinking down onto him. Jason exhaled sharply in a half moan, trying to be conscious of the level of sound he made. He wasn’t expecting her to do that. Almost immediately, she started bouncing up and down on him again. His hands went up from her waist to her sides then held her close by her upper back as she gently brought his head to her chest. He was looking up at her now as she rocked back and forth on his lap, their lips pressed together once again.

“Come on, Jason.” She moaned in his mouth. “Cum for me quick.” She was starting to feel the rise of her second orgasm now that she was in control and wanted him to finish this time.

“Keep talking like that.” Jason said breathily as he started biting into her collar bone.

“You feel so good in me, baby. I want you to cum inside me. I want all of it.” Barbara whispered as her hands held on to the back of his head. Just hearing her say those things sent him over the edge. Jason felt himself cumming hard inside her as his hands held her down by the shoulders. He was breathing hard and sharply into her neck, exhaling with each wave that left him. The warmth Barbara felt caused her to follow him to her second orgasm as she bit her lip and grabbed at the back of his head. The two of them clutched at each other despite how sweaty they had gotten because of the clothing they still had on, trying to catch their breaths.

After a few moments of basking in the sex they just had, they got themselves cleaned up (as much as they could given the circumstances). Jason looked at his phone to check the time. It’d been about an hour since they’d come in. Slowly, Barbara creaked the door open to peak out but immediately closed it again.

“Crap.” She said. There was an officer standing down the alleyway but it didn’t look like he saw her. “Looks like we might be here for a little longer."


End file.
